1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to systems and processes for producing synthesis gas and products made therefrom. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and processes for producing syngas and products made therefrom by partial oxidation techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partial oxidation (“POX”) systems typically convert preheated hydrocarbon gas and oxidant at very high temperatures, e.g. from about 1,000° C. (1,832° F.) to about 1,300° C. (2,372° F.), to a syngas containing hydrogen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and water. The hot syngas must then be quenched or cooled, typically to about 200-300° C. (392-572° F.) prior to further processing.
Typically, the syngas is used as a rather expensive heat transfer medium to generate steam. However, the steam production can be far in excess of process requirements and is therefore exported or simply wasted because there is no use for the steam. In other words, cooling the syngas means that much of the heat of reaction is lost or wasted.
Maximizing or increasing the hydrogen and carbon monoxide production in an existing plant is desirable. However, the POX reactor is frequently a capacity-limiting operation because POX reactors cannot be easily expanded to increase production. There is a need, therefore, for more energy efficient systems and processes for producing syngas.